The Same Thing
by The Eevee Lover
Summary: They were both there for the same reason. KalosShipping Oneshot!


**Don't mind me, just testing my FF skills. Here's some KalosShipping, inspired by the fact that I'm playing Pokémon X for the eighth time. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Like, duh.**

She stood nervously outside his door, messing with a few loose strands of her blonde hair. Negative thoughts were surrounding her head, and she was starting to wonder if she should give up and leave. She had been standing there for Arceus knows how long, and as she was about to walk away, but the creacking sound of a door opening interrupted her, and the girl haulted at the familiar noise.

There stood Calem, wearing his usual traveling clothes, his black hair dangling down from his signature hat. He raised an eyebrow after spotting her standing outside his house. "Serena?" He asked curiously, seeing her golden hair and her famous, tiny pony tail. She could feel her face heat up at his soothing voice, but she didn't turn around, to not let him see it. Unfortunetly for her, he walked towards her and stood right infront of her, and she stared down at her shoes.

"C-Calem!" She spat out, trying to act surprised at her neighbour's appearance, even though she was right outside his house. "I was just... Going to see you!" She continued, messing with strands of her golden hair again.

"Why?" His gray eyes rested on her angelic face, and she could have sworn he saw his cheeks turn pink, and he quickly stopped staring as she looked up at him from her shoes. "Ah, nothing! I just.. Wanted to.. Challenge you! To a battle! Yup, that's why I'm here!" She started to sweat out of nervousness, and she took a step away from the boy, but he simply took a step forward.

"In 7 in the morning?" He pointed towards the sky, which was a light shade of blue from how early it was, and the houses- who's lights were still turned off from the people who were still asleep.

"You know, just trying to be productive!" She made a wave-like motion with her hand, and laughed nervously. A thought suddenly clicked in her mind.

"Hey, Calem? Why are you awake at this hour, anyway?" Her nevous act dissapeared, her face turned back to her cute, innocent look, and she titled her head slightly to the side from her curiosity, waiting for an answer. This time, it was his turn to stutter, his turn to burn up, and his turn to act nervous.

"O-oh! I was on my way to visit you-" He stopped himself from continuing after realizing what he said, and he quickly corrected himself, not noticing Serena's huge smile as he said that. "Shauna! I was going to visit Shauna!"

Her smile turned into a frown, and she looked dissapointed at his correction. She hid it with her innocent smile, and nodded slightly. "Okay!" Is all she said before the atmosfere was enveloped by silence.

It continued for a while, but Calem broke the silence by clearing his throat. "Well..." He was unsure of what he should say, But he continued with the last topic, "So, can we battle?" He asked, only to break the awkward silence they were in. Serena, an idea clicking in her head again, smiled and shook her head, clearly declining his question. "Actually, there was one thing I wanted to do." She giggled, and he stared blankly at her as she slowly approached him, and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"S-Serena?!" Their faces were inches apart, and he could smell her sweet perfume's scent even more than before. But Serena broke the distance with a kiss. He wrapped his hands around her waist, and the Rhydon in Serena's house next door roared his own name, and the Fletchlings chirped happily. The girl backed away after a few seconds, and stared at the black-haired boy with a huge smile on her face, if that was even possible. Calem chuckled a little.

"I guess you beat me to it, then."

The girl's happy expression turned into one of confusion at his comment. "What do you mean?" She stared at him with her ocean-blue eyes in wonder, which made his chuckle turn into a small laugh.

"I was going to do the same thing." He said before kissing her again.

 **Oh gawsh, so much fluff. I think? Sorry about the short stories. Next one will be longer! Again, this was just a test-thingy. Welp, hope you enjoyed! Please R &R! They're very appreciated! :D**


End file.
